Why Not, Blondie?
by Writer Kitsune
Summary: Itachi and Naruto have a very strong relationship. Everything seems to be perfect. At least, until Uchiha brother number 2 shows up. And whatever Sasuke wants, he gets. This is gonna prove a problem... AU Yaoi, On Hiatus [ItaNaru & SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Another new story. Woops! I'm sorry, but I had to get this out of my system! I was thinking and this just sprung to my mind. I couldn't stop it!

As per usual:

Warning! Yaoi, both ItaNaru and SasuNaru. Rated M for later chapters.

AU, but they are still ninjas. The main differences are that Naruto doesn't really know Sasuke, and Itachi didn't kill his family. There are other changes, but I can't be bothered to list them. You'll find out later anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

_**  
Chapter 1**_

Naruto lay there, enjoying the afterglow. He couldn't help but feel great, if exhausted and slightly painful. The damp sheets stuck to his body, but not too uncomfortably. He had just done _it_ with Itachi! The kitsune was glad he had given his virginity to someone he loved. No matter how girlish it would sound, Naruto was pretty reluctant to have sex with just anybody. He had to love them, and the Uchiha was perfect. He shivered with pleasure and smiled as he felt his lover's hand stroke his cheek affectionately.

The blond couldn't deny it. Every moment he was with Itachi made him so happy. More so than he had ever been. More than when he was with Sakura, Hinata or Sai, who was his first boyfriend. Naruto had made a big mistake with that bastard. He had truly loved the artist (or so he thought), but Sai had just wanted to get into his pants. He shuddered at the memory, disgusted about how plainly obvious the raven had been, flirting and generally being perverse. Yet, somehow, the kistune had been so blinded by his own innocence, and had simply ignored Sai's actions. Forcing himself to forget about the bastard, he flipped back to the present, happy to lay in the Uchiha's arms forever. Just lying there in eternal peace. Still, that dream was unfulfilled as the door suddenly flung open, revealing an annoyed-looking, small Itachi replica.

"Itachi! What did you do to- Oh!" The younger Uchiha stopped mid shout, staring at the attractive blond in his brother's bed. Even with Sasuke's brilliant mind, it took him a while to get his thoughts together and to understand what had happened. During his confused pause, Itachi had stormed up to the other, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him out of his room.

"Knock next time!" He yelled, slamming the door shut in his face. Naruto stood nearby, duvet wrapped around his waist. The kistune hoped that neither of the Uchiha's had noticed his blush. After all, it was a hardly pleasant experience, having his boyfriend's younger brother walk in on them, both butt-naked in a double bed. Itachi coughed, blatantly embarrassed.

"I apologize about that, Naruto-kun. My brother still needs to learn some manners."

"S-Shall I go?" The blond stuttered slightly. Itachi looked surprised.

"What?! Of course not! Don't let Sasuke's stupidity worry you. I will teach his a lesson in the morning." After that rather ominous comment, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke. He didn't really know the boy very well, as whenever he came to the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was usually hidden in his room. The only other times Naruto had seen Sasuke, was when Itachi and the blond had been involved in a long make-out session, and when they had fed each other strawberries and cream. Jeez, of all the times to show up, Sasuke had appeared during the most intimate of moments. Of course, he had seen him when he was a chuunin, and other times when he was younger, but they never really communicated, as this was before he met Itachi.

The other reason he knew things about the younger Uchiha was because Itachi often talked about him. It was obvious how much the raven was proud of his brother, but he rarely showed it. Naruto blamed this on ridiculous male pride. The rest of Itachi's family had died a while ago, but he never said how. Whenever Naruto tried to steer the conversation in that direction, Itachi would quickly change the subject. To ramen. The brunette knew the blond couldn't resist that. Still, Sasuke was Itachi's only relative, and Naruto knew the true affection the older brother felt towards the other.

He closed his eyes sleepily, thinking back to his past relationships, going over them in his head. His first girlfriend had been Sakura. Naruto thought he loved her, but that was far from true. It had just been love for a sister, and the blond agreed with the kunoichi that it was pointless to even try. Next, he asked out Hinata. She was more than willing. Naruto may have been oblivious, but you'd have to be downright stupid to not notice the Hyuuga's stares. They had gone out for a while, but the kitsune felt as though something was wrong. Hinata noticed it too, and asked him about it. He remembered the way she had sighed, eyes closed. She explained to Naruto, that maybe he didn't like girls. Maybe that he liked guys instead. He recollected how kind she had been, telling him that it was perfectly fine to be gay, and surely there were many other people like him. The blond couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He remembered how heart-broken she was, the hurt looks she sent his way, desperately wanting Naruto to love her back. But Hinata always gave her support, trying to find a good boyfriend for the kitsune.

That's how he had found Sai. Naruto stopped there, not wanting to think about that, and skipped immediately to Itachi. Itachi was... amazing. When the blond had first seen him, he couldn't take his eyes off him. He was very handsome after all, and was pursued by many women. They got together, and everything was wonderful. The Uchiha was caring and kind. And then they made love. Itachi had done it so romantically. He had phoned Naruto, asking him to come over. Saying that he had something to show him. When the kitsune had arrived at the large house, he found a note on the door. It told Naruto where the key was, and to open the door. In the hall was another letter, telling him to follow the rose petals. They led him up the stairs, into Itachi's bedroom. When the blond went inside, Itachi was lying there, candles all around, petals spread on the floor and the silk sheets. The raven had been so gentle, and the night was the best time Naruto had ever had. Well, at least until Sasuke interrupted it. He removed that little flaw from his memory and whispered lovingly into Itachi's ear.

"Thank you, Itachi..." And he drifted off into a comfortable sleep, mind filled with the passion of the night.

* * *

How was it? I really enjoyed writing that! I might post an unedited verson on AFF, but that won't be for a while. If I do, I'll leave the link on my profile page. Anyway, Sasuke is younger than Naruto, okay? 

It's up to you how old they are, but in my mind they're about:

Naruto: 18

Itachi: 19

Sasuke: 16


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto opened his eyes, still tired. He was reluctant to get up, happy to simply stare at Itachi. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. To have such a wonderful boyfriend, whom he couldn't love more. He sighed dreamily, running a hand through his lover's hair. Itachi stirred from the touch, opening his dark eyes slowly. Naruto smiled, leaning down to kiss the other. It was meant to be a delicate, quick kiss, but before the blond could pull away, Itachi responded deeply. The raven pushed Naruto down lightly, back on to the mattress. The small gesture soon turned into a passionate fight for dominance. Naruto felt as though it was about to develop into something more, when he heard someone clear their voice nervously. Itachi's head snapped up, once again irritated to be caught by his younger brother. He began to yell, when Sasuke's calm voice cut across it.

"The door's open. I knocked, but you didn't hear me." He said, face plain and expressionless. Naruto couldn't help but think it was similar to how Itachi used to be. Trying to keep up a cool, articulate front to everyone they talked to. And considering the way Sasuke was acting, it appeared that they used that same barrier with each other, even if they were brothers.

_'How strange...'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a very angry Itachi, shouting at his brother.

"So what if I didn't hear you knock! You could've left! You can talk to me later!"

"I need to talk to you now." Sasuke's emotionless voice was sharp in the room. Itachi's expression changed from rage to bemusement.

"What is so important?" He asked, the concern clear in the question now that he had lowered his voice.

"Not in front of our _guest_, please." The younger Uchiha muttered, not wanting Naruto to hear. The blond watched them walk out of the room, Itachi apologizing as the door closed.

The kitsune leaned back on the bed. Since he had woken up, his hip hurt a lot more. Sure, last night it had been a little achy, but now... He was even finding it painful to move!! Still, that didn't really matter, as long as he was with Itachi. It was like a dream to be with him. He still couldn't believe that the Uchiha was his boyfriend. It wasn't like Naruto was ugly or anything. Far from it, actually. He did have a few admirers. None of them were girls though, except Hinata. Since he was quite feminine looking, males often desired him. Of course, he had been hated by the female population for a short time as well, since he had stolen their object of affection. As these thoughts ran through his mind, the door opened, Itachi and Sasuke whispering as they walked forward. They stopped once Naruto was in earshot.

"Okay, Sasuke. We'll talk again later."

The younger raven didn't bother replying, and turned around, striding down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked his lover, who was looking troubled. Itachi turned to face the blond, as though surprised to see him there.

"Oh, it's nothing..." He trailed off, forehead creased. The kitsune knew something was wrong, but he ignored it. He could pursue it later, anyway. Just as he was about to lie back down, Itachi pulled him back into a hug, kissing his neck lovingly. Naruto laughed quietly at his tenderness.

"Now, Itachi. Your brother might appear again." The blond meant it as a joke, but the Uchiha froze up at the mention of Sasuke. It was very brief, but Naruto noticed the reaction. Confused and annoyed by Itachi's refusal to tell him what was wrong, he turned away and stood up.

"Oof!" The blond groaned, nearly falling back on to the bed. Itachi grimaced at Naruto's obvious pain.

"Come back into bed, Naruto-kun. I'm not surprised it hurts." The raven crawled forward on the duvet, wrapping his arms around the kitsune's waist, trying to drag him back. Naruto sighed, eventually giving in. Itachi smiled as the blond slid under the covers.

"Don't forget, it'll be your birthday in a couple of weeks. That's something to look forward to, right?" Naruto smirked inwardly. Itachi was good at changing the subject. The kitsune flipped over so he was facing the Uchiha.

"Have you got my present yet?" He asked excitedly, eyes shining. The brunette mock frowned as he answered.

"Wasn't last night enough?"

"Cheeky! I mean a proper present!"

"That _was_ a proper present!"

"Bastard! That's it, pillow fight!" Naruto pulled the soft pillow from underneath him and brandished it like a deadly weapon. He began to pummel Itachi ruthlessly.

"Hey! You took me by surprise! I'll get you for that!" The raven said, catching the pillow and pinning the blond down, all the while smirking. "Now who's in control?"

"Get off me!" Naruto growled, struggling beneath Itachi. The Uchiha gave him a quick kiss on the lips and released the blond.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I do have a present for you. But it's staying a secret till your birthday, okay?" The brunette said sternly.

"Yay! A present! I can't wait!" The kistune jumped up, and cried out. He winced as he felt the Uchiha crawl towards him. Naruto's eyes shifted around the room nervously as the raven began to give him a massage. "Itachi... Y'know I l-love you, right?" His boyfriend's dark eyes widened slightly.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. I love you too. But what's wrong?" The brunette replied. The blond frowned at the other's response, pupils narrowing slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with _me..._ But there is with you. Earlier, when I mentioned your brother, you flinched. I felt it! What's up?" He asked, seemingly desperate. Itachi pursed his lips.

"It's nothing, really." Naruto's frown increased.

"You're lying."

"I-I don't really want to talk about it now, alright? I'll tell you some other time. I promise." Itachi trailed kisses down the blond's neck, down to his shoulder.

"Oh, fine then. But you have to tell me later, okay?" The raven nodded solemnly. "Now, I'm feeling hungry. Can we have some breakfast?" The smile returned to the hyper shinobi's face as Itachi agreed.

"So, what will you be having?"

"Ramen!" Naruto gave his automatic answer. Itachi gave a quick smirk, eyes flashing.

"Y'know, if I didn't love you so much, I would call you a dobe..."

"BASTARD!!"

* * *

Yosh! A little bit of Sasuke personality in Itachi there! 

Now, this is gonna be a SasuNaru story as well as ItaNaru, it's just gonna take a while for the SasuNaru to develope. When I was first writing this, it was gonna end as SasuNaru, but now I really like Itachi, so I don't know who to pick! If you guys could vote on whoever you would like Naruto to be with, I'd be really grateful! Oh, and yes, Naruto is the uke in both relationships. -Grin-


End file.
